


Wing-porn? Hell yeaah!!

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, First Time, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-16
Updated: 2010-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:29:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшой хулиганский фик.<br/>На какие последствия ты готов, ради любви?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wing-porn? Hell yeaah!!

После долгих месяцев отрицания, попыток самообмана и душевных страданий, Дин наконец решился признаться Кастиэлю в своих чувствах. Он морально подготовился к любой реакции и любому ответу на свое признание. Однако все же не был готов к тому, что ангел, внимательно выслушав его бессвязную речь, в два шага преодолеет расстояние между ними и прильнет к его губам в горячем поцелуе. Божественном поцелуе. Так должно быть целуются ангелы.

Поначалу Дин пытался сдерживать себя, но поняв что его девственный возлюбленный совсем не против жесткой и грязной игры, отпустил на волю свои желания. Опрокинув Кастиэля на кровать, он принялся раздевать его, не прекращая целовать эти пухлые сладкие губы.

\- Дин... Ммфф...

\- Кас, давай потом поговорим, я сейчас могу думать только о том, чтобы поскорее снять с тебя одежду.

\- Дин, ты должен знать, секс между ангелом и человеком имеет последствия. Необратимые. Это своего рода наказание небес за межвидовую связь.

Дин ненадолго остановился. Значило ли это, что Касу придется пожертвовать своими крыльями? Готов ли он пойти на это ради человека? Дину было абсолютно все равно, есть у Каса крылья или нет, он любил его любым, таким, какой он есть.

\- Мне плевать на последствия, какими бы они ни были, я люблю тебя и хочу быть с тобой. Я приму все, если ты готов пойти на это со мной, ради меня.

\- Я готов, я хочу. Дин, я люблю тебя.

***

Утро следующего дня началось для Дина с ощущения тепла, мира и легкого дискомфорта в теле, что было неудивительно после их ночного секс-марафона. Кастиэль спал, тесно прижавшись и обнимая его одной рукой. Дин разглядывал своего ангела, пытаясь угадать изменения в нем, но тот казался даже прекраснее, чем обычно. Золотистая кожа, длинные ресницы, припухшие губы... Что такого эта небесная кара могла с ним сделать? Когда Кас во сне придвинулся поближе, и его рука съехала вниз по груди Дина, тот почувствовал что определенная часть его тела начала оживать. А когда Дин понял, что начал оживать не только его член но и что-то еще, он резко подскочил на кровати и принялся ощупывать свою спину.

Кас, проснувшись от резкого движения, открыл глаза и сонно посмотрел на своего возлюбленного, который пытался нащупать что-то у себя за спиной.

\- Сейчас они невидимые, но мы можешь сделать так, чтобы они материализовались, силой мысли.

\- Чтооо?

\- Ты можешь силой мысли сделать так, чтобы крылья появились.

\- Какие крылья?! Откуда?

\- Я же говорил вчера. Ну, про последствия. Человек, вступивший в связь с ангелом, уподобляется ему.

\- Ааа...

\- Ты же сказал, что ты готов на это, ради меня.

\- Но я думал что это у тебя будут последствия. В смысле... крылья... твои... а не... я не хочу...

Кастиэль опустил глаза и его плечи поникли. Он знал, что все не может быть так хорошо. Дин шокирован и, должно быть, зол на него. Скорее всего, он никогда не сможет его простить.

\- Извини, я не знал, что ты так отреагируешь. Я... мне лучше уйти.

\- Нет, Кас, стой. Я не хотел. Я не это имел в виду. Это все просто неожиданно. Крылья? Эй, это далеко не самое худшее, что со мной случалось. Я люблю тебя, и не откажусь от своих слов.

Он обнял своего ангела и начал покрывать его лицо легкими поцелуями. Лоб, нос, щеки, подбородок, губы, губы, губы...

\- Оох... Кас, у меня какие-то странные ощущения за спиной.

\- Да, так бывает. Крылья - особенная часть тела. Они впитывают ощущения и усиливают их.

\- Ваау... Кас, почему ты сразу не сказал? Это же круто! Что ты говоришь нужно сделать чтобы они появились? Нам определенно стоит попробовать заняться сексом, используя крылья!


End file.
